Joker
by MonoChronus
Summary: Sakura Haruno trabaja como payasa. Levanta sonrisas y a cambio un atractivo policía le da una multa... [UA]
1. Part1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto® pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Autora: M**_ono_**C**_hronus_ [no se permite publicar en otra parte sin mi permiso]

**Publicado en**: Por el momento sólo aquí.

**Raiting**: T

**Capítulos**: 2 [Two Shot]

**Pareja**: Ita|Saku

* * *

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR A VARIAS VISITAS...

… '**JOKER'

* * *

**

[Part. 1]

Al niño que tenía que entretener lo había odiado más que ningún otro en su corta vida, ella jamás olvidaría esa tarde infernal que ahora sería la pesadilla de sus sueños. Respirar hondo y profundo no estaba sirviendo absolutamente de nada, estaba estresada, tanto que se jorobaba en el asiento del auto. Para finalizar toda esa tarde, había recibido como pago menos de la mitad que habían negociado ella y el padre del mocoso, ya que según en palabras del niño, ella, había sido más aburrida que ver a un pulpo en una caja de cristal. Ya había llorado, ya se había jalado las greñas, incluso ya se había golpeado contra el volante, pero de nada servía, porque nadie le regalaría el dinero que le hacía falta para la universidad. Tal vez, al final, su madre tuviera razón; con tener la preparatoria bastaba, ella ya podría trabajar si quisiera, pero su sueño de recibirse como cirujana se anteponía a los deseos y comentarios negativos de los demás, incluso si fuera su madre, su más amada persona en todo el mundo.

—¡Ah, carajo!

Pitó cuatro veces seguidas cuando un auto dio la vuelta en U y prácticamente se le atravesó.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —vociferó haciéndole señas con la mano.

El tipo la espejeó y le contestó algo que ella pudo comprender ya que sabía muy bien leer los labios, y más con las groserías.

Sakura; ese era el nombre que estaba en la licencia de conducir colgando del espejo retrovisor. Por la maniobra que tuvo que hacer, y además lo falso que estaba el espejo, el colgante de su licencia salió volando por la ventanilla del conductor sin que se diera cuenta. Pronto eso sería el suceso más significativo que hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Sin importarle, y de puro coraje, se pasó el semáforo en rojo. Aún seguía diciendo improperios sobre la madre del conductor que se le había atravesado, cuando de repente, casi asustándola, una sirena comenzó a sonar.

—Demonios...—masculló entre dientes, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios. El policía le señaló con la mano que se orillara, y ella no tuvo más que hacerlo si no quería salir en las noticias como una prófuga de la justicia. — ¡Me lleva la...! —insultar a su propia madre se quedó en el aire, ahora sí que estaba furiosa pero su madre no tenía la culpa de nada. Y para colmo todavía estaba maquillada y llevaba puesta la ropa de payasa. Payasa la vería el policía.

La puerta de la patrulla se abrió, y una pierna gruesa y esbelta, entallada en pantalones de mezclilla con botas de cuero, pisó suelo firmemente seguida de la otra. Sakura miró por el espejo lateral, pero las propias luces de la patrulla le impedían ver concretamente el rostro del tipo.

—Vaya...—escuchó decir a su lado, ella no volteó, seguía mirando al frente como intentando alcanzar al culpable de su actual situación, si pudiera, lo estrangularía. —¿Se quiso hacer la payasa con las leyes de tránsito?

Ella no tomó en cuenta que había dicho eso, no dejaría que un simple corrupto le dañara el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban, no haría que soltara lágrimas por su pésimo y estresante día.

—Muéstreme por favor su licencia de conducir.

Ella desvió la vista con fastidio al retrovisor, y se quedó en shock. La maldita...la maldita licencia no estaba. Ay por todos los santos, estaba jodida, estaba más que jodida. Con desprecio y desesperación se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo talló con la vista fija del oficial sobre ella.

—¿Y bien señorita? No la trae eh, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Como odiaba que esos hombres que se creían tanto por ser la "imagen" de la justicia, hablaran como si uno fuera un estúpido don nadie que no tenía escapatoria a castigo, y lo peor de todo era que se lo restregaba en el rostro con sarcasmo. Sakura tragó saliva inconcientemente. No sabía, ni quería saber, lo que era el monto de una multa por conducir sin licencia y además pasarse la luz roja de un semáforo.

—Va a tener que acompañarme.

¡Ni tampoco quería conocer la cárcel!

—¿Va a llevarme a la cárcel? —preguntó de golpe, con notorio miedo y nerviosismo, tanto que la palabra "cárcel" le sonó balbuceada.

—Usted sólo acompáñeme, o qué, ¿piensa pagarme con un trabajito?

Ella por fin levantó la vista hacia arriba, no tanto, ya que él estaba inclinado debido a lo bajito que era su auto, un pequeño Volkswagen destartalado color blanco — o bueno, era blanco, porque ahora tenía pedazos del color de la carrocería— de los años viejos, un bochito, como muchos le decían. Sakura creyó a primera vista que era una mujer, pero bueno, sabía que no lo era, llegó a esa rápida conclusión porque el tipo que estaba frente a ella tenía los labios muy rosados, la piel muy blanca y una coleta de caballo salida de su gorra negra acomodada sobre su hombro, ella nunca había visto semejante estilo, y a pesar de todo, era atractivo —aunque los lentes negros le tapaban los ojos, a ella siempre le gustaba ver a las personas directamente a los ojos—, y su quijada, un poco salpicada de barba de tres días, se movía sensualmente de lado a lado, no como una vaca, este tipo sí que sabía masticar chicle y hacer de esto un fetiche.

—Señor policía por favor, no fue mi intención.

—Es lo que siempre dicen. —la interrumpió antes de que argumentara todo su mal día, y vaya, él sabía manipular perfectamente, porque con una señal de dedo le ordenó que se bajara del auto, y ella, como una autómata, obedeció. —Espere aquí, y no intente de huir.

¿Huir? ¿A caso eso sería mejor que esto? Sakura no era tan estúpida. Miró de soslayo al oficial, y no pudo evitar mirar su trasero y sus piernas, jodido tipo, a diferencia de los policías que conocía —los cuales eran gordos y asquerosos— éste era increíble, nunca había visto a un policía con cintura y trasero de torero, incluso la curva de su espalda, tonificada por la chaqueta negra, era muy visible dando a notar su buena condición física. Debía de ser un delito usar tremendos pantalones y caminar de esa manera con esa actitud. Ella olisqueó en el aire el rastro de su colonia con olor a bergamota, parecía ser muy atractivo a la vista, pero no se dejaría engañar por su imagen de buen hombre, el título y la fama de los policías en general —aunque no le gustaba generalizar— era el típico fantoche corrupto traga donas. Él rodeó la puerta y se acercó para inclinarse hasta alcanzar algo del otro lado del asiento, lo cual, le pareció innecesario y hasta premeditado, se imaginó a las tipas vulgares inclinándose para lucir el trasero, así se vio él, sólo que Sakura se dio cuenta lo que sentían los hombres al ver que una mujer lo hacía, era sensual y gustaba a la vista, obviamente. Él volvió con ella, con una libretita en la mano en la cual no dejaba de escribir algo para después mirar su reloj.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz ronca, sugestiva—, lo que vamos a hacer, es esto... ¿te quitas por favor la peluca? Le quita seriedad a todo. —Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula a lo que decía. Pero obedeció. —Bien, ohh, no le veo sentido usar peluca de color si de color rosa tienes el cabello, ¿o es otra peluca? —Sakura le desdeñó con la mirada aunque él estuviera con la vista fija en la libretita, o eso parecía, ya que no podía ver en qué dirección apuntaban sus ojos. Ya de pie, podía ver lo enorme que era, tal vez 1.80 m.

—Te estoy viendo nena, ¿por qué crees que uso los lentes?

—Por favor, limítese a escribir la multa. —se le salió decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?

—No, es sólo que tengo prisa.

—¿Prisa a las once de la noche? ¿De donde vienes eh?

—De un trabajo.

—Mhm. —asintió. —De acuerdo, pero ya te dije que me acompañarás, no te puedes ir.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Dame tu dirección, por favor. —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, eso, junto con el cabello corto todo desordenado, la hacían ver como salida de una tormenta, agregando el pésimo maquillaje.

—¿Es necesario?

—Lo que te pregunte y pida será necesario. —Sakura maldecía el hecho de no tener experiencia en eso de las multas, ahora un poco de miedo la embargaba, que tal si ese hombre no era policía, y resultaba ser uno de esos falsetes que secuestran o piden dinero a base de chantajes...madre santa. —Señorita, por favor...—ella no reaccionó. Él suspiró. —Tenga, escriba su dirección y su número de teléfono o celular, preferible celular. —Sakura agarró no muy segura la libretita y la pluma, sintiendo apenas el roce de los dedos de él. Comenzó a garabatear nerviosamente haciendo que sus letras se vieran más horribles de lo normal.

—Rayos —dijo el oficial cuando ella le entregó la libretita. —, tienes letra de doctora, me molesta ese tipo de letra, no entiendo nada de nada. —y ella comenzaba a molestarse con su tonillo de voz.

Sakura miró su chaqueta, se detuvo en la placa dorada y memorizó su nombre: Itachi Uchiha. Él la pilló.

—¿Te gusta? —Sakura no entendió. —Pues a mí no, mi nombre es horrible. —ella no se imaginaba que estaba haciendo hablar a un mudo. — Itachi, hmp, quién rayos le pone así a su hijo, y más a su primogénito.

—Uhm, bueno...

—No contestes. —él volvió a escribir algo en la libretita, tan marcado que se escuchaba el garabateo de la pluma sobre el papel. Después arrancó la hojita. —Quiero que estés a esa hora, en ese lugar, mañana. —Sakura agarró el papelito y leyó todo en su mente.

_Colonia Konoha, calle Del Fuego número 7, 9:30 p.m., ella tenía entendido que la central estaba en la colonia La Nube, ésta dirección no le sonaba a nada. _

—Disculpe, ¿qué lugar es éste?

—No preguntes, sólo escucha señorita 'Joker', si no estás ahí a la hora marcada, tendré que enviar en busca de ti y será mucho peor...dejaré que te vayas, pero tienes que ir a ese lugar y hora fijada.

—¿Pero qué voy a ir hacer a las nueve de la noche? Exijo saberlo.

—Ahh, con que condicionas eh—él se acercó amenazadoramente, invadiendo su espacio personal. A Sakura le tembló el labio, definitivamente él era un corrupto.

—No señor, sólo quiero saber si es algún tipo de comandancia nueva.

—Lo es. Ahora ya te puedes ir. —sonó cortante. Ella se quedó ahí recargada contra su bochito, y él se fue alejando hacia su patrulla. Sakura también intentó memorizar las placas, pero él encendió y se movió hasta quedarse al lado de su auto. —Te veré mañana, ah, y no olvides ir vestida así, buenas noches. —le dijo con el sonido del motor amortiguando su voz. Después se alejó en la carretera, que de repente le parecía solitaria.

Era lo más raro que le había pasado en toda su vida, tenía miedo, tenía coraje, tenía tristeza, pero ahora más que nada tenía miedo. Decidirse entre ir o no ir al día siguiente lo dejaría para pensar después, porque ahora estaba llegando tarde a su casa, y su madre —sí, aún vive con su madre— le regañaría como en los viejos tiempos.

Encendido el auto se dispuso a marchar, y fue entonces que recordó lo de su licencia. El volante fue víctima de otro golpe, pero ya nada podía hacer. Este era el peor día de toda su vida, e Itachi Uchiha era un ser extraño al que no tenía interés de conocer.

[Continuará...]


	2. Part2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto® pertenece a ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Autora: M**_ono_**C**_hronus_ [no se permite publicar en otra parte sin mi permiso]

**Publicado en**: Por el momento sólo aquí.

**Raiting**: T

**Capítulos**: 2 [Two Shot]

**Pareja**: Ita|Saku

* * *

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR A VARIAS VISITAS...

**... 'JOKER'

* * *

**

[Part. 2]

Un nuevo día, específicamente jueves por la mañana. Bostezó como normalmente lo hacía, se levantó y anduvo descalza buscando las babuchas, después de encontrarlas y usarlas se fue directo al baño donde lavó su dentadura, se acomodó el cabello —acomodar, ella no se peina— y se lavó la cara.

Abajo, en la cocina, su madre ya preparaba el almuerzo con una actitud positiva. La noche anterior no le había ido tan mal, sólo un par de sollozos por parte de su madre la cual le había preocupado su tardanza, Sakura siempre se maldecía por dentro al hacerle sentir eso a su madre, ella jamás intentaba herirla.

—Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos días. —contestó con igual afecto.

Sakura salió al patio y recogió el periódico que estaba en el caminito de la entrada, volviendo a la casa se le figuró ver a su vecino espiándola con binoculares, después desvió la vista y se metió a casa un poco consternada y con cara exagerada.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Creo que el vecino sigue con sus paranoias.

Su madre se rió. —La otra vez me dijo que si estabas bien.

—Y eso qué le importa a él.

—Es que ayer saliste con esa ropa y ese maquillaje, y pues no se acostumbra.

—Como dije madre, eso no le importa al vecino, mis trabajos son personales. ¡Jumph! No es como si tuviera que darle razón de mis problemas.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero ya sabes cómo son los chismes.

—¿Han estado diciendo chismes?

—Que le guardas luto a un tal Ledger.

—Bah...mi burdo vestuario y maquillaje son un insulto para el mismísimo 'Joker'. —murmuró.

—Aquí tienes.

Saborearon el desayuno mientras platicaban sobre lo que harían ese día, Sakura omitió el hecho de que un policía la había asustado, la noche anterior tuvo que decir una mentirilla blanca, ya que no era justo que su madre pagara lo que ella había causado.

—¿Entonces sigues en pie con lo de la universidad?

—Sí madre, ya he perdido casi seis meses, no puedo vivir sin la universidad.

—¡Ay hija! Eso no es normal, no sé de dónde sacaste ese intelecto y gusto por matarte tanto en el estudio, ni yo fui así en la escuela. Eres igual que tu padre. —Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—No importa si tengo que hacerme de tripas corazón, voy a superar cada obstáculo, a sangre y lágrimas.

—No digas eso, ya ponte a comer, ándale, ¿está rico?

—Síp, como siempre.

Ambas continuaron comiendo, y Sakura rememoró la noche anterior.

—_No preguntes, sólo escucha señorita 'Joker', si no estás ahí a la hora marcada, tendré que enviar en busca de ti y, será mucho peor...dejaré que te vayas, pero tienes que ir a ese lugar y hora fijada. _

¿Ir o no ir? ¿En verdad violaría alguna ley si no acataba la orden? Se mordió las uñas, signo de inseguridad.

**·**

Las seis de la tarde. Se la había pasado limpiando la casa y estudiando un poco, para después acostarse a ver televisión. Normalmente le llamaban para que fuera a hacer sus show a domicilio —ella, junto con su madre, se encargaron de pegar ficheros por doquier brindando los servicios de una payasita carismática y con sentido del humor—, así que ella no andaba buscando trabajo por las calles con un vitae a la mano, de chiquilla siempre había tenido la habilidad para hacer reír, pero estaba casi segura que la mala pasada del día anterior sólo había sido para burlarse de ella, así que hubo aprovechado esa habilidad y ahora estaba como estaba. ¿Para qué demonios la querría ese oficial? Algo le decía que estaba mal, pero si no iba, también estaría mal, ¿no? Ahora sí que veía los contras de no estar al tanto de su localidad, podría ser un secuestro y ella nunca lo sabría. Así se mantuvo hasta las ocho, porque se puso de pie y se arregló argumentando a su madre que había recibido una llamada para otro show, lo cual era inusual, ya que las mismas llamadas de trabajo eran inusuales.

Condujo un poco avergonzada, se detuvo a preguntar a toda la gente que veía la dirección del papelito, seguro que se reían a sus espaldas al verla con esa facha. Bien, más valía que ese corrupto tuviera grandes razones para citarla en ese lugar a esa hora, porque suficiente tenía con el hecho de pagar la multa y aparte soportar andar vagando por las calles en ese auto, con ese disfraz.

—Sí, mira, nada más te vas derecho, y entras a la vía rápida, después tomas el retorno y te lleva directo a un fraccionamiento de nombre "Akatsuki", de ahí, te será fácil encontrar "Konoha". —le dijo el anciano.

—Muchísimas gracias señor.

—De nada payasita.

Ella se sonrojó e hizo lo que él le había señalado.

Cuando llegó a Akatsuki preguntó cómo llegar a la dirección en la hojita, algunos la ignoraron y sólo uno le contestó con simpatía.

—Te vas derecho por esta calle, hasta esa casa de dos pisos color azul, y das vuelta a la izquierda, ahí está la entrada a la colonia "Konoha", y no te preocupes por el número, frente a cada casa hay una plaquita con el número de lote.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No hay problema.

Mientras conducía se preguntaba si esa comandancia ya tenía tiempo en ese lugar, aunque tenía que reconocer que nunca había estado en esa colonia, por lo cual, era posible...

**No**, era imposible que esa casa —si a eso se le podía llamar casa— fuera una comandancia. Pequeña, como de dos cuartos, con un jardín deplorable, fachada de casa abandonada, y rejas oxidadas. Otra mala pasada...

—Maldita sea...

Pero de algo no había duda, el tal Itachi Uchiha vivía ahí, porque la camioneta de la noche anterior estaba aparcada frente a la casa. Ahora estaba segura que no era buena idea bajar e ir a tocar, así que dispuesta a marcharse miró en sus espejos laterales para echarse en reversa por el mismo camino que había memorizado para no perderse.

—¡Oye!

Un chiflido la detuvo y miró de nuevo a la casa. La sombra de un hombre se proyectaba a través de la puerta de tela de esa casa, Sakura lo reconoció como Itachi. Él empujó la puerta de tela y salió a la entrada de la casa, donde pudo ver que sólo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados con una camisa de tirantes blanca, y el pelo suelto.

_Malíciala Sakura, está claro que esto fue un error. Ahora, muchacha, échate de reversa y huye antes de que lo peor suceda. _

—¡Oh, hola! —fue lo único que pudo decir apagando el motor.

_Estúpida. ¡Huye! _

Itachi salió hasta la banqueta, y ella no muy segura se volvió de nuevo hasta la casa. Él se acercó a la ventanilla la cual ella bajó.

—Creí que no vendrías, 'Joker' —le dijo mientras recargaba sus musculosos brazos sobre el borde de la puerta, por sobre donde salía el vidrio.

—Oh bueno...—él siempre la dejaba sin palabras, casi siempre por su imponente presencia.

—Bájate, te estaba esperando. —y su tono de voz siempre resultaba demandante.

—Pero exactamente para qué. —arguyó.

—Bueno... ¿eres una profesional o no?

—¿Profesional de qué?

—No lo sé, creí que venías de payaso... creí que eras payaso... ¿acaso vienes disfrazada de otra cosa?

—¿O sea que me está contratando?

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—¡Pero creí que...! Creí que usted iba a...a llevarme a una delegación, comandancia o algo por el estilo, no sé... ¡haberlo dicho antes! —él alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, pues vamos, tienes que hacer el _trabajito_.

—_¿Va a llevarme a la cárcel? —preguntó de golpe, con notorio miedo y nerviosismo, tanto que la palabra "cárcel" le sonó balbuceada. _

—_Usted sólo acompáñeme, o qué, ¿piensa pagarme con un __**trabajito**__? _

Sakura sintió la corazonada ante el repentino recuerdo. El policía la había malinterpretado, seguro era eso, tenía que ser eso. ¡Pero lo más insultante era que la considerara de esa calaña!

¿Porque la quería para _eso_, no? ¿Si verdad?

—Ahmm...me temo que no comprendo...

—Si bajas, te mostraré. ¿O qué? ¿No sabes cómo?

—¡Óigame...! —exclamó mal entendiendo todo.

—Te pagaré el doble de lo que cobras.

—¡No se trata de eso! —dijo ahora más molesta.

Él suspiró cansado. — ¿Por qué no bajas? No te arrepentirás, vamos nena, se hace tarde.

Y con un demonio, ella no se bajaría.

_La universidad...Sakura...La universidad. _

—¡Ayyghhh! —gimoteó en falsa rabieta. Él se volteó y sonrió sin que ella lo notase.

Sakura bajó del auto diciéndose mentalmente que no permitiría que nada pasara; esa era su debilidad, que podía llegar a ser tan ingenua que no veía el peligro a simple vista.

—Ven, es por aquí. —le faltó decir: _sólo sigue mis brazos y mi perfume_. Él tipo era muy fuerte, no tan exagerado, pero si lo suficiente para ser atractivo, y bueno, su perfume era un aditivo.

Sakura caminó delante de él mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle, después esperó a que le diera el pase a su vivienda.

—Veo que traes el mismo traje de ayer...y la misma peluca _rainbow_. Pasa, con confianza.

Ella pasó a la casa, por afuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro resultaba ser más grande de lo pensado, aunque estaba un poco sofocado. En medio del cuarto se encontraba una pequeña salita con una mesa que casi tocaba el suelo, sobre esta se encontraban botellas de cerveza y un cenicero con la colilla de dos cigarrillos. Sakura tragó saliva.

—Ven. —su voz sonó tan cerca que ella se sobresaltó. Itachi pasó por su lado, ella le siguió hasta darse cuenta que él entraba a un pasillo oscuro; la casa era más grande.

—No voy a ir. —él no se detuvo ante su comentario y caminó hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, ella alzó una ceja inquisidora. Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta, una luz plateada emergió y le cubrió el rostro.

—Vamos —susurró. —, te está esperando ansioso.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, y lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a frente a Itachi, él, con la mirada y un vago movimiento de cabeza, le señaló dentro de la habitación. Lo que vio dentro la dejó conmocionada.

—¿Tú eres la chica 'Joker'? Tienes razón papá, su peluca es chistosa. —y después el niño sonrió. Aquel niño tenía como diez años, estaba en pijama, sobre la cama, y no tenía cabello; porque tenía cáncer.

Sakura caminó como atraída por un polo opuesto dentro de la habitación, y se sentó en la cama sonriendo ampliamente al niño, él correspondió.

—¡Hola! —saludó con su tono de voz fingida, la cual usaba en sus actuaciones. —Me llamo 'Joker', ¿tú cómo te llamas joven príncipe?

—¡Soushi!

—¡Oh! Soushi, un nombre genial.

Ella le habló de muchos lugares de todo el mundo, le contó chistes, le hizo trucos y lo hizo reír durante dos horas. El niño no cabía en la felicidad, ella había agotado sus energías en la risa, y lo hacía participar en trucos de mano que después le enseñaba con suma paciencia hablándole de vez en cuando con su habitual voz.

—Sakura-san, ¿es verdad que tienes el cabello rosado?

Como respuesta, Sakura se quitó la peluca y con una mueca graciosa se agitó el cabello.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando era pequeña una chica mala me arrojó pintura al cabello, tuvieron que cortarme el pelo maltratado, y además pintarme de este color todo lo demás. Pero sabes, me gusta.

—Jeje, a mí también. Yo no tengo cabello, pero quisiera tenerlo para ser normal.

—Soushi, tú eres normal, tú puedes tener cabello cuando quieras.

—¿En serio Sakura-san?

—El cabello se obtiene de todas partes, para ser normal no tienes que tener cabello. Yo tengo cabello, pero uso más cabello por lo que hago. ¿Quieres usar mi peluca?

—¡Rainbow! ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto que puedes, anda, deja te ayudo a ponértela.

Ambos estaban bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, que en ningún momento perdió de vista las sonrisas de su hijo.

—¡Mira papá! Tengo el cabello de muchos colores. —Itachi sonrió y se rió con su hijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Sakura acostó a Soushi para que durmiera, él estaba muy contento y le hizo prometer que volvería al día siguiente; ella no se negó. Cuando Soushi quedó dormido, Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Itachi sin perder de vista a Soushi, que dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi se movió para que ella pasara y cerró la puerta de la habitación, después ambos caminaron rumbo a la entrada. Itachi detuvo a la chica tomándola del hombro, ella sintió un hormigueo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—Tranquila nena, aquí tienes, lo prometido. —Sakura observó incrédula el dinero que le ofrecía.

—No, no, déjelo así, está bien. La que debería de agradecerle con algo soy yo, me has dado una gran lección sobre la vida. Sólo te aconsejo que no fumes dentro de la casa, sé que no soy nadie para ti, pero no puedes fumar dentro de la casa con tu hijo dentro.

—Lo sé, no lo hago, fumo afuera, así que no te preocupes. Ahora, agarra el dinero.

—No lo haré, puedes quedártelo.

—Entonces te retiro la multa.

—Oye, no es necesario. —ella se alejó con intención de marcharse, por alguna razón no podía estar cerca de Itachi, le incomodaba un poco. —Bueno, me voy.

—Supongo que vendrás mañana. —él se acercó a paso rápido y la tomó levemente por el hombro. —Esto es tuyo. —susurró. En su mano sostenía su licencia de conducir colgando del hilo de coser en el que la había puesto. La sorpresa de Sakura era visible.

—Pero dónde...

—Se estampó sobre mi parabrisas y la alcancé a agarrar, después todo fue coincidencia, por eso te pedí que te quitaras la peluca...

—Y también el celular, y la dirección.

—Sí, sólo para cerciorarme después. Y lo hice.

— ¿Me siguió? —él asintió con una sonrisa. Sakura entrecerró la mirada.

_Eres una completa despistada, Haruno Sakura._

—Bueno, la dejo en tus manos junto con esto. —él se atrevió a meterle mano en el bolsillo para colocar la licencia y el dinero, ella quiso devolver el dinero pero él se lo impidió dándole vuelta para sacarla fuera de casa. —Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste. —le murmuró en el oído, muy íntimamente que hasta podía sentir sus labios sobre su lóbulo. —Te estaremos esperando mañana, a la misma hora. Mucha suerte. —le dijo abriéndole la puerta de la calle, ella se volteó a mirarlo y después salió rumbo a su auto. Itachi se colocó en la entrada, y la vio subirse al auto con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura arrancó el automóvil, ella presentía que serían varias veces las que iría a esa dirección, tal vez infinitas. Y lo era.

De hecho, viviría allí por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Fin...**

Bueno, lo que quería dar a entender con la primera frase que siempre acompaña al título, es que ellos no se enamoraron a primera vista, si no se enamorarán a varias visitas, claro, eso ustedes lo supondrán como quieran, ya que este es el fin definitivo, jeje, y bueno, supongo que es obvio el que Itachi está solterito (ustedes también supondrán qué le pasó a la mujer). La idea se me ocurrió cuando nuestro maestro de orientación (el cual es un psiquiatra) nos habló sobre el enojo, y él nos habló de sus propios corajes...y bueno, ¿esto qué tiene que ver?, pues que nos platicó sobre lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida, y bueno, yo me sentí muy conectada con eso, ya que acabo de pasar por varios corajes y quise desquitarme con algo, y escribí esto, y lo bueno es que resultó, ya que ahora estoy muy relajada.

Espero les haya agradado el relato, a primera instancia quería subir uno y esperar un tiempo para subir el siguiente, pero bah, como dicen acá, lo puse de jalón para que no se hicieran tripas corazón, aunque lo dudo XD.

Bueno, el vocabulario de todo el fic no creo que haya sido complicado, tal vez a excepción de algunas palabrillas y nombres, como **Rainbow** [arcoiris en inglés], **Ledger** [el apellido del actor estadounidense que hizo del 'Joker' en "Batman Returns" (descanse en paz), o algo así va el título, siento si me equivoco, me corrigen si estoy mal], **bochito** [así le decimos acá a los Volkswagen de los viejos tiempos, no los modernos, sólo imagínense a Herbie, pero más horrible (lol), y si no saben quién es Herbie, pues a google ._.] Y bueno, no sé si alguien no se sepa lo que significa el dicho **"Hacer de tripas corazón"**; es aguantarse el coraje (lo cual hago mucho). Y si hay alguna otra duda, me dicen o ustedes investigáis.

Saludos (:


End file.
